From Me to You
by 23tinywishes
Summary: Ino Yamanaka is a young woman who just got out an affair with a married man. She dreams of an amazing romance, like in the movies so when she meets Choji Akimichi nothing could be more perfect. Sakura Haruno on the other hand is a high school dropout trying to make it in the music industry with her boyfriend/guitarist, Sasuke Uchiha at her side. But after Sasuke leaves for Tokyo...


_For the first nineteen years of my life I lived in my hometown of Konoha. It was surrounded by trees and it wasn't very big or very small. It wasn't a suburb, but it wasn't a city either. So I didn't know what to actual call it. My parents weren't poor, but they weren't rich. In a family with two kids, I was the youngest and my childhood was constantly filled with laughter and smiles._

_I went to a normal all girls' high school, and I was going to graduate soon._

* * *

_**Episode One - Ino**_

* * *

"You're going to Tokyo?!"

The dark haired man lit a cigarette and took in a small drag before answering, smoke flowing out his mouth as he spoke. "I had a transfer." His English accent resonated throughout the car. "I'll be working in Tokyo started next week."

The girl in the car eyes were open wide in shock, her jaws agape._ He's leaving?!_ She looked away, her blonde hair whipping across her neck. _W-wait a minute! Tokyo is only two to three hours away by bullet train!_ The teenager exclaimed mentally, trying to find ways to compromise with her lover's sudden promotion. And we only meet two times of month anyway so-

Her train of thought was cut off by the man beside her, "It'll be very sad... Not being able to see Ino-san anymore."

_That was it. That was month of June 1999 when the Great Demon Lord had struck me down with bad luck. I was completely sucker punched. I had already knew that this love had no future of ahead of itself. But the way it ended. So suddenly and coldly. *Sigh*. It wouldn't be worth crying now._

**_"Waaah!"_**

Tenten Miyamoto sighed and slapped a hand across her forehead. "But you _are_ crying about it, Ino."

Ino Yamanaka wiped her face but the tears still came down full force as she latched herself onto her best friend. "But Ten-chan!" The blonde girl sobbed dramatically. "I can't help it!"

"Pull yourself together, I told you not to get involved in adultery when you were only in high school anyway." Tenten rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. How she managed to deal with Ino since the tenth grade, she had no idea. But at least she was used to the drama and misadventures of romance the Yamanaka girl always managed to get into.

Ino let go of her friend immediately, "Don't say adultery! You make it sound like an enka song!"

"Cheatin' with a sugar daddy then?" Tenten grinned.

With a gasp, Ino stood up completely from the toilet seat she was sobbing on. "I didn't take a sent from Sebastian and you know it!" She screamed, grabbing the sleeves of Tenten's uniform.

"Well that was stupid, you should of taken what you could get." Tenten tsked in faux disappointment. "He got a completely free ride."

"Don't say free ride!" Another trail of tears were traveling down Ino's face. How could Tenten be so harsh?! Weren't friends supposed to comfort each other in situations like this? Like the movies!

The bun girl sighed with a small smile and gave Ino a hug. "I was just joking Ino." She said, patting the blonde hair atop her companion's head. "I know you were very serious about this guy."

"Oh Ten-chan..." Ino sniffled.

But of course, Tenten had to ruin the moment of Ino's comfort with a harsh side dish of reality. "But if you look at it from Sebastian's point of view you were probably just another easy high school girl."

Ino pushed herself away from Tenten with a gasp. "What part of me screams out 'easy'?!"

Tenten walked over to the large window to her left and leaned against it. "Come on now Ino." She grumbled loudly. "Just about every old guy you meet gets that impression of us high school girls."

Ino followed after her like a puppy, "Sebastian wasn't an older guy!" She exclaimed, her eyes finally dried of tears.

"From the perspective of a teenager any guy that wears a suit on a constant basis is an old guy." Tenten explained sticking out her tongue.

Ino groaned in frustration, "Nothing I do ever turns out right! I knew there would be no good luck from naming your daughter Ino!" She slapped her hands on her cheeks. "Why couldn't my parents name something pretty and delicate like Ume or Kurumi?" Nope. They just decided to name her after her dad, Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Even if your parents named you 'Ume' or 'Kurumi' that guy still would've headed to Tokyo." Tenten replied, a bored expression on her face.

Ino looked down at the ground for a brief moment before looking back up with a new determination shining in her blue eyes. "That's it! I'm going!"

Tenten stood up straight in surprise, "You're going? To Tokyo?!"

Ino shook her head, "No! The hair salon." She clenched her fists. "If I change up my hairstyle maybe guys will stop seeing me as an easy pick me up!"

The brunette sighed and sweatdropped at her friends antics. Why was she not surprised. "You know we're graduating today so you won't actually look like an easy high school girl anymore." Honestly, Ino didn't think straight anymore.

"Oh my gosh!" Ino grabbed Tenten's wrist and sprinted for the auditorium. "The graduation ceremony! We're late! Darn you Demon Lord!"

_Looking back now, it would be over exaggerating that my years as a high school student started with love, and ended with love. _

_Coming to this all girls school in my hometown of Konoha, I didn't think I would meet any boys. But then I fell instantly in love with my creepy yet sexy art teacher, Mr. Orochimaru. So I ended up choosing art as one of my elective classes even though I sucked at it just to be closer to him. That was when I met Tenten whom I instantly became friends with. I even got the same hairstyle as his because I thought it would be cute to match. But after a year, Mr. Orochimaru transferred to another school that he claimed to 'fit his tastes'._

_Then I fell for Kabuto Yakushi, the hipster that worked at the worked as a video clerk at the Blockbuster around the corner from my house. Once again, I modeled my hair after his so we could match. And once I finally I got the guts to ask him out, he blew me down saying it would be inappropriate. That was last time I ever modeled my hair after a guy I liked._

_After Kabuto it was Shino Aburame, the quiet and mysterious chef at the restaurant I was working. Then it was Deidara, the baby-faced pizz__a delivery boy._

_But despite all the guys I fell in love with, none of my crushes ever lead to anything past the Crush Stage. So like a fool I convinced myself I wasn't pretty enough and went on a diet. I decided that I would actually take the time to get the know the person first before falling head over heels in love with them. It would be a slow, burning romance just like in the movies._

_But by the time I was going into the 12th grade. And I hadn't met a single person._

_That's when I met him._

_I was walking out one of the viewings of a movie out the movie theatre when a sudden sickness hit me, and I went down to the floor clasping over my mouth._

_"Miss? Are you okay?" It was an English accent though it spoke in perfect standard Japanese._

_I looked up to tell the person I was fine and boom. I fell in love at first sight,_

_Sebastian Michaelis, age 29 or so he told me. He was from London and had moved from there to Japan about a year ago for work and whenever I saw him he always was dressed up in black suit and dress shoes. He was so handsome with his short black hair and crimson colored eyes, I couldn't help but fall instantly in love with him. And to top it all off he was gentlemen?! I fell like a ton of bricks. He bought me a soda and sat with me for a little while to make sure I was feeling better. __I couldn't just let an opportunity pass by like this. So I told him to drop by the restaurant I was working at sometime so I could pay him back._

_Weeks and weeks went by and he never visited. And that only made want to see him even more. I nearly gave up home until one day after my shift, I walked outside to go home and there he was. Standing next a black Mercedes smoking a cigarette. It was then and there I knew I was completely in love with him._

_Of course I saw the wedding ring on his finger right away, but somehow I managed to ignore it. It didn't seem to matter anymore, it was just me and him. Sebastian and Ino. I truly loved him and I thought he loved me to. I didn't know anything about him other than his cell phone number. I didn't even know where he worked or lived or his wife's name. We met about two to three times a month depending on his work, and whenever he did come to see me... We went straight to a love hotel._

_He never took me on dates out of fear we'd get caught in the act, and like the fool I was I convinced myself he loved me. My innocence would've been shattered completely if we continued on like that. So breaking up with him was the best thing for me. At least that was what I convinced myself as I forced myself to move on._

_But starting this spring I would be going to the local art school with Tenten, and it's co-ed! So maybe between my killer drawing time I would get to meet someone special!_

_I was now Ino Yamanaka, the high school graduate._

Tenten sighed as she looked at Ino. "You aren't just going to this school for the opportunity to score are you?" Even now as a high school student Tenten still kept her hair tied up in to buns, with bangs across her forehead. It was easy to manage and didn't get messy with paint, unlike a certain blonde she knew.

Ino gasped and stopped walking briefly. "No! I came here to study art just like you!" Ino's hair was shorter now even though she still kept in her usual high ponytail. A small single strand of hair for a bang was over her right eye as a decoration. It was great. Now that she was in college she didn't have to deal with her old pesky uniforms anymore, so she wore her best tank top and a purple skirt with black boots to celebrate.

"Good." Tenten still looked suspicious. "The last thing I need is for you to interfere with my studies with your latest love scandals. Not like any guy would go for you with your hair like that anyway."

"No way?!" Tenten sighed as Ino grabbed her hair in dismay. "Anyway, Ten-chan it finally hit me. All the guys I was in love with in high school all had something in common, they were all twenty or older. I have a thing for older guys!"

_You think?!_ Tenten screamed mentally in her head. "It took until now for you to figure that out? You're helpless Ino." Completely hopeless.

Ino continued on in her explanation, unfazed by Tenten's sarcasm. "So I figure that's why those relationships didn't work out." She smiled suddenly in victory. "But now that I'm in college and it's co-ed, there'll be plenty of guys in my own age bracket. So we'll have so much and common with each other and maybe, just maybe I'll be able to find my own Prince on a black stallion!"

Tenten groaned._ Figures. She did come here to meet guys after all._ "Well there's our class over there." She pointed over at door and led Ino to it. "Just promise me you won't go and crush on the first guy you see, alright?"

"Geez, Ten-chan. Okay, okay." Ino pouted. _Same ol' Ten-chan. _But in a strange way Ino was happy that Tenten hadn't changed. She didn't want for them to grow apart all of sudden. "Have more faith in me."

"I will when she show me you've matured." Tenten teased opening the door.

Ino felt one of her eyebrows twitch. "I have matured." She mumbled softly to herself as she followed her friend into the room. It was huge! Ino's smile managed to work its way onto her face as she looked around._ College students! College students everywhere!_ This was definitely going to be a great semester to meet new people.

That was when her eyes landed on... On him.

Ino felt her cheeks up instantly, not knowing that Tenten was glaring at her in annoyance. Once again, Ino fell in love at first sight.

The boy was handsome with wild russet hair pointing in various directions. The cutest swirls were tattooed on cheeks. And he was just top of the line cute! Ino noticed as he stared down at what she guessed was the class syllabus. And of course it had to be while she was staring at the cute stranger that he had to look up. Damn Demon Lord.

_W-wait! Why is he coming over here?!_ Ino was screaming in her mind, scrambling to figure out what she was going to say as the boy got closer and closer... And stopped in front of Tenten. _Huh?_

"Tenten?" The boy grinned widely. "Tenten it's you!"

"Huh?" Tenten voiced out what Ino was thinking. "Choji?"

Ino looked at the two of them with curiosity, trying not to feel jealous. _Ten-chan knows this guy?_

Tenten sighed loudly in frustration. "I can't believe it. I already have one loud mouth to deal with and now you have to go and join the team? Is there anything else that needs to be added to my plate of frustration?" So much for peace and quiet college life now.

Choji looked at Ino, still smiling. "Your friend here is loud?" He asked.

"Yup. She's as loud as it gets." Tenten answered. "She's an old classmate of mine from high school."

_A-ah!_ Ino yelled mentally. _This is my chance!_ She smiled, hoping that she looked genuinely friendly. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, it's nice to meet you."

"Choji Akimichi, it's nice to meet you too."

_Gosh he has a cute smile!_ Ino felt her face flush up again. Choji led the girls over to a fair skinned boy with long brown hair. "This is Neji, I'm here with him as old high school classmates too."

Neji looked up and introduced himself with a small, pleasant smile. "Neji Hyuga. It's nice to meet you."

_He looks cute too! _

Tenten watched Ino's antics and sighed in annoyance. _Here we go again._

**FM2U**

"Isn't campus life great so far, Tenten?!" Ino plopped down excitedly on the couch closest to the door. She sighed happily, her mind full of images of Choji back to back.

Tenten held back another sigh as she sat down on the floor. "We don't even live on the campus." She stretched. "And it isn't like we're going to a university you know. We're just going to an art school."

But Ino was too happy to let Tenten's realistic-ness get to her. She was finally out of high school, so she was no longer an easy woman for older men to prey on. "It isn't just any art school though!" She exclaimed, grabbing her sewing bag happily. "It's a school of Art_ and Design_!" Ever since she was little Ino enjoyed sewing and making her own clothes. So after doing all her research on the Konoha Art School, she found out that not only was it co-ed but it had a design major too.

Sure she would still end up having to take some actual paint and drawing classes, but Ino didn't care as long as she could make her own brand of clothes. Unique! Lolita! _I might even be able to get a new sewing machine!_ The blonde girl giggled a bit._ Oh..._ Another mental image of Choji appeared in her mind. "And don't you worry about Choji okay, Ten-chan." Ino set down her bag. "I know he's your ace-in-the-hole."

Tenten just gave Ino another one of her looks. "Ace-in-the-hole?" She stood up, shaking her head. "I don't like Choji like that Ino, you're getting the wrong idea."

Now it was Ino's turn to give Tenten one of her own looks. "No way! I don't see how you can know a guy as cute as Choji and not be in love with him!"

"I'm not like you, Ino!" Tenten felt a temple burst out on her forehead. "In middle school I had a bunch of guy friends and I didn't fall in love with any of them. Choji included."

"Really?" Ino placed a hand on her mouth in thought. _Come to think of it..._ "... I don't think I've ever had a guy that was just a friend. I wonder why?"

Tenten walked inside the kitchen and came back to the living room with a water bottle. "Well despite the fact I hardly ever get crushes on anyone, it was easier for me to make guy friends because I didn't just see them as men. You do. You actually have to remember that despite the tough boy act some guys give off, they actually are human beings with feelings, Ino."

Ino was quiet._ She's right. I actually never thought as any guy that I met as just a person. I always just expected them to be men._ She looked at Tenten with a new found determination. "Tenten I've decided! I'm going to be just friends with Choji and nothing more!"

Tenten blinked._ Deja vu much?_ "Ino you can't really decide you're not going to fall in love with him." She took a sip of her water. "If you fall in love you fall in love."

"But Ten-chan!" Ino whined. "Bad things always seem to happen if I rush into something romantic with a guy..."

Tenten looked at Ino sympathetically, a small smile on her face. Ino was completely helpless. But she was Tenten's helpless best friend. So pulling out her cell phone, a unique mobile device that came out not too long ago, she went to her contacts list. and clicked on Choji's name. "Hey, Choji you there?"

Ino blushed and felt her heart thud rampantly. _No!_ She held her chest tightly trying to make it stop. _We're just friends, friends!_

"Okay, see you later then." Tenten grinned in satisfactory as she hung up. "Just try and cheer up before our company get here, Ino."

"Company?!" Ino exclaimed, eyes wide like an anime character.

"Yeah. I invited Choji and Neji over for drinks." Tenten laughed at Ino's flustered reaction. "Don't be such a baby."

But Ino wasn't listening. "I've never had male company over other than my dad's brother and nephews!" She exclaimed, now pacing the floor like a panic parent. "What do I do?! How on Earth can I expect for a perfect boy-girl friendship with Choji if I don't even know the basics?! Help me Ten-chan!"

Tenten sighed again, this time an eyebrow twitching. "Just act like your usual self, weirdo." She shook her head while she held her forehead. "Even if you do end up falling in love with Choji, I won't mind alright."

Ino stopped her pacing and looked at Tenten with the biggest smile on her face. "Ten-chan..." She glomped her best friend in happiness. "I'll do my best!"

_What have I unleashed?_

* * *

"We're here!"

Ino inhaled deeply.

"Thanks for having us over, Miyamoto-san."

Then exhaled deeply.

"It was no problem. What kind of beer did you get?"

_You can do this Ino!_ Ino inwardly cheered herself on in the holy awkward moment, feeling frazzled as Choji sat next her on the floor at the coffee table and Neji in front of her. _You can do it!_

Choji looked at Ino and laughed, "I thought you were a loudmouth. Don't tell me that Tenten was lying?"

Neji chuckled as well, "Maybe since she went to an all girls' school she's just shy around guys?"

"N-no that's not it!" Ino tried to fight down a blush, shaking her head. Maybe she should've slapped Tenten in the back after inviting the two boys over and told her to tell them never mind. But it was too late for that. Ino sighed in mental relief when she saw Tenten finally sit down next to Neji. Now it wouldn't be so awkward...

Tenten grinned setting down the drinks on the table. "No, no Ino's just broke up with her boyfriend that's all."

Or not.

"Ten-chan!" _What the hell?!_ What was Tenten thinking. She just made the whole ordeal even more awkward now that she blurted out Ino's business over the table.

Tenten scoffed playfully, "Just relax. Ino. It's easier to make friends if you're open with each other." She popped open her beer can. "Like how Choji used to be fat and went to fat camp to get skinnier for high school!"

"I wasn't fat! I was just big-boned!" Choji exclaimed, opening his beer after Tenten opened hers. "Alright!" He held his can up in the air. "Then I say we kick things open with a toast! A toast to friendship."

Tenten snorted at that action, "There's no way I'm toasting after that." She said with a smile.

Ino watched in awe at the two interact. _She's right. If I'm going to be friends with Choji and Neji I should be able to open up to them no problem._ "Don't worry Choji, I'll toast with you." Ino smiled, lifting her can as well._ So I gotta hurry up and get drunk fast!_

"Cheers!"

**FM2U**

Tenten felt her eye twitch. _I know I told Ino to open up an' all..._ Her eye twitched again when Choji's boisterous laughter filled her ears with the sound of him banging the table. _But this is just ridiculous._

"... And then after that, I fell hopelessly in love with Deidara, the baby-faced pizza delivery guy!"

Choji laughed even harder, almost about to roll over on to his back. "Baby-faced Deidara?!" He couldn't believe it.

"Will you two keep it down! You've had too much to drink already!" Tenten shouted over Choji's laughter, clearly irritated.

"I'm not kidding! He was really cute!" Ino took another chug-full of beer, then inhaled deeply for air and set down her drink. "But you know... I kept ordering pizza so he would come by my house and gained ten pounds but then he quit his job or something and left me fat. Fat! And for nothing!"

Choji nearly choked. "Ino you're hilarious!" He looked over at Tenten who was snatching away Ino's beer can when she noticed the blonde going in for another swing. "Isn't she hilarious?!"

"Ino you've had enough." She said firmly, placing the beer by her side and out of Ino's reach. Ignoring Ino's pout. Tenten already knew that Ino was going to give her hell in the morning because of a migrane, so there was no reason to add on more fuel to the fire. Even though Ino was already kind of doing that with the way she kept telling everyone at the table about her many, _many_ past loves. Tenten groaned in frustration.

"It's alright," Neji smirked at Tenten's clear irritation. "She's fun to watch."

Choji sniffled, holding back the tears welling up in face from laughing to hard. "Okay who was the next guy?"

Ino smiled back at him and looked back up at the ceiling. "The next one was..." _("There's seriously more?!")_ The drunk smile on Ino's face dropped._ The next one..._ Sebastian's sultry face and smile appeared in her head. _The next was the man who's name I didn't know._

* * *

[Last Edited: 25. Aug. 13]

**Full Summary:** Ino Yamanaka is a young woman who just got out an affair with a married man. She dreams of an amazing romance, like in the movies so when she meets Choji Akimichi nothing could be more perfect. Sakura Haruno on the other hand is a high school dropout trying to make it in the music industry with her boyfriend/guitarist, Sasuke Uchiha at her side. But after Sasuke leaves for Tokyo, Sakura stays behind to striving to be a rock star without Sasuke. Now leaving there pasts behind them, the two girls head to Tokyo and meet each other on a train intertwining their destinies. A collab/Xover between Naruto and NANA.

**A/N plus Note on the Disclaimers:** Alrighty. Here is the first post of my new fanfiction From Me to You, and it also happens to be my first fanfiction ever. So I'm pretty excited to be posting it. It's supposed to be a collaboration of Naruto and NANA by using the plot of NANA and using the characters of Naruto to enact the episodes. I got inspired to do this after watching episode of 29 of NANA, I hope you enjoy this. If you've ever watched NANA you can probably tell who's supposed to be who, but at the end of each chapter I'll introduce the characters.

And now to the disclaimers:  
**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**  
**NANA (c) Ai Yazawa**  
and finally because of this little cameo... **Sebastian Michaelis belongs to Yana Toboso.** All I own is the clothes on my back and the glasses on my face. I don't even own the laptop I'm using. It's my dad's. Anyway, because of how annoying it'll be reposting these every chapter and I think anyone writing on this website understands! I'll only be POSTING THE DISCLAIMERS ONCE.

**The Characters**  
Ino Yamanaka - Nana Komatsu aka Hachi  
Tenten - Junko Saotome  
Choji Akimichi - Shouji Endo  
Neji Hyuga - Kyosuke Takakura  
Sebastian Michaelis - Takashi Asano


End file.
